


Embracing Your Monsters

by ms_MCR



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, disturbing comments, really only rated mature for subject matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_MCR/pseuds/ms_MCR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard becomes reclusive and Frank and Mikey are puzzled as to why. A tragedy occurs and they eventually find their answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracing Your Monsters

Frank brushes his fringe from his eyes as he waits for the front door to open, he knocks again, anxious to get out of the cold winter wind. Finally the door opens quickly with the force of the wind, twisting Mikey's arm away from him.  
  
"Holy cow! Did you see that? My arm almost got torn off from my body!"  
  
Frank rolls his eyes and chuckles while stepping around him and into the toasty atmosphere of the front hall. Mikey closes the door and rubs at his forearm, a forced pout on his lips. He takes off his sneakers and puts them by the door throwing his jacket into the tiny closet that holds the rest of the Way family's array of winter coats. Once Frank is done putting his things where they belong he follows Mikey into the tiny kitchen and sits down at the table to watch his friend pour some coffee into their individual cups. Once Mikey sits Frank asks the same question he has been asking for the past two months.  
  
"How is Gerard today?"  
  
Mikey sighs and slips his fingers underneath his glasses rubbing at his eyes tiredly.  
  
"Fine? I don't know Frank he just sits there doesn't talk to us maybe eats with us three times out of the week at most but other than he's just quiet."  
  
"I've been reading stuff online do you think it's maybe like depression or something? Some doctor site said that it's common for kids out age to get depressed and maybe even suicidal."  
  
"No, no I don't think he's depressed he still seems normal just very to himself you know? Like if he was some kind of hermit."  
  
"Well we know he won't talk to me at all. How about you?"  
  
"The most he'll say is Yes, No, or Okay. He barely even looks at me and when he does it's so awkward like I feel like he..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Nothing." Mikey sighs out, he quickly tries to change the subject, "Hey you wanna go play some Mario Kart?"  
  
~×~×~×~  
  
"I can't fucking believe it! What the fuck am I gonna do now?!" Frank yells as he looks at the cracked screen of his laptop. Trying to maneuver the little arrow to his files so he can save the Power point that he was working on onto the thumb-drive.  
  
"How the fuck am I gonna do this fucking thing if I can't see the fucking screen? Oh my god kill me now Hades just kill me the right fucking now." He rest his head on his desk and tries to think of solutions when the easiest and quickest way to get another laptop pops into his head.  
  
~×~×~×~  
  
"Hey Mikey!" Frank says quickly and rushes in not even letting him respond back. "Is Gerard here?"  
  
"It's almost midnight Frank, you're so lucky my parents are out of town." Mikey mumbles out grumpily his eyes red from sleep.  
  
"I know that but is Gerard here?"  
  
"yeah but he's obviously sleeping too."  
  
"Well that's fine I just really need to borrow his laptop mine broke and the project is due tomorrow and-"  
  
"Dude chill out.I'll get it because knowing you you'll wake him up with your clumsy ass."  
  
"Thanks so much man you're a lifesaver!"  
  
"Yea yeah just give me a minute."  
  
Mikey walks away up the stairs and later comes back with the sleek black rectangle under his arm. He hands it to Frank and practically pushes him to the front door.  
  
"Get out of here Iero. Kick that projects ass for me 'kay?"  
  
"Will do!" He says with a salute and runs down the the front steps and gets into his car, he looks up at the house and sees Gerard standing in front of his bedroom window half of him covered by the dark curtains. Frank waves at him and gives him a thanks you in sign language, before he speeds home.  
  
~×~×~×~  
  
When he gets home twenty minutes later he rushes in to his house trying his hardest to keep quiet for his sleeping mom. He moves his poor ruined laptop off his desk and replaces it with Gerard's. He toes off his shoes and practically throws off his winter coat sending his phone flying across the room and onto the carpeted floor he grimaces at the loud thunk and goes to pick it up when he sees that he has missed several calls. Unlocking the phone he sees that they're all messages from Mikey.  
  
 _"Frank I...."_  
  
 _"Frank please you need to- **Don't touch him!"**_  
  
 _"He...I don't know why he would...I need you here..."_  
  
 _"I'm sorry I can't do this alone Frankie."_ All he then hears is sobbing before that message cuts out the next one.  
  
 _"Hello Mr. Iero this is officer Parrish from Belleville PD. I was asked to call you by your friend Mikey. He is experiencing a tragic loss and is inconsolable. I'm sure he would appreciate it if you contacted him as soon as you receive this message. "_  
  
Franks eyes are wide as he finishes listening to the messages, he looks at the time the message was left. Four minutes ago it read. He quickly put his coat and shoes back on, forgetting all about the presentation he had due in a few hours.  
  
~×~×~×~  
  
"Mikey?" Frank whispers to the huddled figure sitting on the front porch of the house shaking uncontrollably. He looks up from the inside of his mass of blankets and looks up at Frank with blood shot eyes. They make eye contact for a few seconds before Mikey launches himself at the smaller teenager, sobbing into his neck.  
  
"Shh, shh its gonna be alright." He whispers to his friend hugging him tightly. "Just what happened Mikey? You have to tell me."  
  
He knows already like some kind of sick sixth sense but he asks anyway. Hoping that instead it might have been a burglary or bad fall. Mikey pulls back to try and speak but nothing comes out except for more sounds of despair. He doesn't have to say anything though because seconds later two men are wheeling out a black body bag.  
  
~×~×~×~  
  
Gerard Arthur Way died at approximately 12:06 am on Monday the 16th of December, by a self inflicted gun shot wound to the head.  
  
He is buried a week later at the local cemetery. He is mourned by friends and family. Gerard Way is survived by his parents Donna and Donald Way and his younger brother Michael.  
  
~×~×~×~  
  
Two weeks later  
  
"How are you feeling?" Frank ask Mikey as they settle onto his bed.  
  
"Numb mostly. He was my partner in crime, he was my...my big brother." He finishes quietly silently wiping away stray tears.  
  
"Now I just feel empty like my other half is missing. The one person who would always protect me is now gone Frank. You know when we were little he used to always say that he would be there to protect me from the monsters. No matter how old or big we were he said he would be there. That I would never be alone. I'm all alone now Frank, and my parents are just shells of themselves really, not even acknowledging me when I come in a room. I don't even know if I still exist. Sometimes I feel like I died with him."  
  
Mikey leans his head heavily against Franks shoulder, silently crying adding to the thousands of tears he had shed in the past two weeks. All Frank can do is wrap his arm around him and hope his company can be just as soothing as some well thought out words. Five minutes later Mikey shifts his head off his shoulder, rubbing at his chafed pink nose. He takes in the disarray of the room and gives a slight chuckle.  
  
"What Gerard wouldn't have done to see your room like this. He always hated you coming into his room because he said you were way to neat and he just felt like you were criticizing him. Said we could eat off the floor of your room if we liked. Not his room though the only thing we could do with that is find a new strain of bacteria growing."  
  
They both smile and sit in silence thinking about all the times they used to spend together. All the fights they would get in, the serious ones that would last for days and the silly ones that lasted only a few hours. The trouble they got in when they tried to set free all the birds at the local pet store. How Gerard took the blame without question because he was the oldest. How they felt like kings of the world when they entered high school but later they were content with knowing they were their own pleasant little group of paupers. Both of them knew that they would have all grown old together probably became godparents to each others kids and lived out their golden days reminiscing about old times.  
  
Mikey's memories come to a halt when he sees the thin black computer on Franks desk, a thin layer of dust accumulated from lack of use. He gets up and retrieves it bringing it back with him to the bed. He looks at Frank and holds it out to him.  
  
"Can you open it Frank? I wanna...actually I don't know what I want to see. Just something that's him. Something that he wrote, something that he created, just anything. I don't care if it's a report on the life of Claude Monet, I just want something that _he_ made."  
  
"Of course Mikey just let me start it up okay?"  
  
Mikey nods his head and waits patiently beside Frank, looking over his shoulder at the screen. Once it gets to the desktop a little window pops up offering to restore all the tabs that had been shut down incorrectly. Frank presses restore and they wait, watching the little circle go round and round. Finally six different tabs appear and they begin looking through the first one. The first three are articles in relation to some kind of artist that just passed away. The fourth is an article about psychology and the fifth is the main page of a popular porn site that they quickly exit out of.  
  
The sixth is a plain blue screen with only six words in bold black letters.  
  
 **WELCOME TO INTERWEB WORLD!**  
  
 **USERNAME**  
  
 **PASSWORD**  
  
"Okay I know I suck at social media but what the fuck is Interweb World?"  
  
"I don't know Frankie, I've never even heard of it. Refresh the page maybe it will auto fill it."  
  
Frank shrugs and refreshes the page and clicks the login button once he sees that the blank spaces did indeed fill themselves. The bright blue page turns black and has nothing but writing on it in multiple neon colors. They look like the titles of stories and he clicks on one titled, "Easy Peazy" together he and Mikey start to read the writing.  
  
 _ **Okay so this was my first time taking a virgin, usually I'm alright with any chick with a working pussy between her legs but after reading RoaringrockDragon73 post about him fucking that little slut from his local church I just had to get me one. It was kinda hard finding one but all you really got to do is dress up real nice and find your self a wholesome Christian family. In two weeks flat I had them wrapped around my finger and now she's laying here crying her eyes out. I got no idea wht to do but I guess I'll just go dump her in some parking lot. Let that little bitch walk herself home. It was fun but she was weak. I like more of a fight you know? Anyway later.**_  
  
Their eyes are as big as moons as they continue to read the comments left there by multiple profiles.  
  
 **Glad to see I served as inspiration for your latest conquest.**  
  
 **Of course you are one of the best.**  
  
 **You should totally take pictures and post them on your wall.**  
  
 **Cut the cunt up and dump her in the desert. Seems like more fun.**  
  
 **That's just more work you idiot.**  
  
 **Too messy right now. But might consider it in the future.**  
  
 **If you do send links to photos.**  
  
 **For sure.**  
  
There are 43 more comments but they both stop reading at the same time. Overwhelmed by the writings of what seemed to be a community of rapist, molesters, pedophiles, murderers, and disturbed human beings.  


"What the fuck is this?!"

 

Mikey is quiet while Frank can barely even breathe, he thinks he's about to pass out when Mikey speaks.

  
"Click the profile icon Frank. I want to see."  
  
Frank looks unsure but with a shaky hand he drags the cursor over to it and clicks on the little silhouetted figure of a man. The screen changes again and this time a few postings pop up all written by the user that owned this profile. The last posting was written December 15 at 2 pm, titled "It's Time."  
  
By the time they finish reading it both of their mouths hang open in shock. For once Frank says something, he doesn't know if he's out of bounds but his inner filter couldn't stop it from coming out.  
  
"Mikey, he protected you from the real monster."  
  
~×~×~×~  
  
 **So it's been awhile that I've been thinking about how to do this, who to do it with but the time never seemed right and the person was never perfect. All I wanted was someone perfect. Someone that would trust me blindly and give themselves to me and regret it as soon as I got to work. I want to see that person come undone in the most awful of ways as they beg for me to stop and to have mercy on them as I brutally rape their slut hole. For them to feel stupid that they ever made space in their hearts to accept me. I want to feel that power and that control. I'm tired of feeling weak and useless. Constantly exhausted from fighting my inner monsters. But I'm not anymore I'm embracing them and that has led me to my perfect victim. Tonight I will go to my little brother and hurt him in the worst ways possible.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm...yeah I was feeling kinda down and I remembered reading an anonymous short story on Thought Catalog that blew my mind that I based this on. Sadly I can't find the story anymore so I can't post a link. :(
> 
> Anyway comment? Snaps? Disappointed head shake?


End file.
